The Pain
by Naomi Rane
Summary: "Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, kembalikan ibuku! Hidupkan kembali nyawa yang telah kau bunuh itu. Kau tahu seberapa berharganya nayawa itu untukku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana hidup serasa mati?" / FemNaru


Naomi Rane

Present

**The Pain**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), bahasa galau, mungkin berlebihan, dll

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

"Tolong bersikap dewasalah. Jangan menambahkan kepedihannya lagi. Semua yang telah ia lalui sudah cukup", dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan dada yang penuh sesak, lelaki bertubuh atletis itu mencoba berbicara.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar menjijikkan. Kau bilang jangan menambah lukanya lagi. Kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hidupnya? Kaulah yang telah membuatnya begitu menderita karena sikap pengecutmu itu. Kaulah yang telah membunuh hidupnya. Semua lukanya itu ada karenamu. Lalu sekarang kau bilang jangan menambah lukanya? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan", ucap seorang lelaki mudah berkulit putih, bermata sipit, dan berbadan tinggi merasa muak.

"Karena itulah. Jika aku mengakui semua kesalahanku, maka dia akan semakin terluka. Lukanya bahkan belum sembuh. Traumanya belum hilang. Jadi aku mohon jangan…..", ucap pria itu menangis.

"Berhentilah bicara seolah-olah kau peduli padanya. Aku benar benar tidak menyangka. Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku, seorang Iruka yang selama ini kami kagumi, yang selama ini selalu memberi nasihat, yang selalu menjadi kakak terbaik kami ternyata bisa berbuat sekejam itu", bentak pemuda itu penuh amarah dan rasa kecewa. Sekarang ia tak perduli bahwa ia berbicara dengan orng yang lebih tua, yang sering ia panggil kakak.

"Sasuke…" ucap tuan Iruka miris. Air matanya benar-benar tak terbendung sekarang. Perasaan bersalahnya pada gadis itu benar-benar besar, gadis yang sejak tadi menjadi pembicaraan. Rasa sesalnya begitu mendalam meski sudah terlambat. Ia kembali teringat masa lalunya, lalu bercerita pada Sasuke, anak asuhnya di _Mode Entertaiment_.

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar tak memiliki pilihan lain", ucapnya.

###*Flashback*###

"_Temukan dia sebelum kau kehilangan kepalamu" ancam seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Iris gelapnya menatap geram. Pria paruh baya ini adalah kepala rumah sakit Harley di Oto. Rumah sakit besar dan terkenal yang tentu saja tak lepas dari peralatan canggihnya. _

"_Baik. Akan kubawa dia kembali", ucap Iruka._

"_Sekarang pergi! Dan jangan kembali tanpa dia", ucap Orochimaru semakin geram._

_Iruka segera berlalu pergi. Tentu saja tujuannya adalah Jepang karena ia yakin gadis itu akan kembali ke Negara asalnya, Konoha. Raut wajahnya benar-benar menyimpan rasa takut. Ia mengenal Orochimaru dengan sangat baik. Pria ambisius itu tak akan segan-segan membunuh dan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya. Dengan kekuasaannya, ia sanggup melakukan apapun. _

_Dan demi ambisinya yaitu menciptakan alat clon super cepat dalam jumlah yang banyak, ia akan melakukan segala cara. Untuk itulah ia mencari Naruto, gadis jenius berumur 13 tahun. Orochimaru memaksa Naruto menciptakan benda itu, namun Naruto menolak dengan alasan norma dan etika. Namun tentunya, Orochimaru tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa itu etika? apa itu norma?_

_Naruto pun melarikan diri dari lab Harley. Setelah setahun bekerja di lab itu, ia semakin merasa tak nyaman. Jika bukan karena keluarganya, sudah pasti ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kembali ke negaranya. _

_Dan dugaan Iruka tidak meleset. Naruto memang kembali ke Konoha. Iruka segera melaporkan itu ke Orochimaru._

###*EndOfFlashback*###

Pandangan gadis cantik ini terasa gelap seketika. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Sungguh, kenyataan pahit yang berusaha ia terima walau pedih itu, kini mendadak kembali. Satu kenyataan terungkap lagi. Bayang-bayang pahitnya masa lalu kini telah mampu menembus dinding waktu dan bermain di memorinya. Gadis ini, Naruto.

_###*Flashback*###_

_Naruto sudah sedemikian rindu pada ibunya tercinta. Namun, rasa rindu itu belum bisa ia tebus sekarang. Ia tidak bisa langsung menuju Gakure, salah satu Negara bagian Konoha sekarang. Ia baru bisa melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi. Dengan langkah yang ceria, Naruto memasuki kamar penginapannya. Rindunya terhadap kota yang pernah dihuninya selama 2 tahun ini terbayarlah sudah._

"_Sudah lama sekali", gumamnya_

"_Haha tentu baik-baik saja kan? Aku rindu sekali", ucapnya lirih._

_Dengan membawa kerinduan yang mendalam, Naruto pun melaju ke alam mimpi dan keesokan harinya terbangun dengan perasaan tak menentu._

"_Haha!" teriaknya seraya tersadar dari mimpi._

"_Kami-sama, mengapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? "_

"_Tidak…tidak, Haha dan Kyuu-nee pasti baik-baik saja. Itu hanyalah mimpi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi seperti saat aku kehilangan ayah."_

_Dalam keadaan cemas itu, Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan aka bersiap-siap berangkat. Namun, dering Handphone menghentikan aktifitasnya._

"_Hallo…." Sapa Naruto._

"_Ah, hallo Naruto!", sapa seseorang di ujung sana. Suara yang tidak asing bagi Naruto. Ya dia Orochimaru._

"_Prof. Orochimaru?", ucap Narutoa tergagap._

"_Ya, ini aku. Kau merindukanku?" ucap Orochimaru dengan suara liciknya._

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Aku ingin kau kembali dan melanjutkan pembuatan alat clon. Kau tahu? Taka da orang yang lebih baik darimu, My princess",_

"_Dengar! Aku tidak akn pernah kembali ke nerakamu. Satu tahun sudah cukup untuk melakukan keinginan-keinginan gilamu."_

"_hahaha. Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu jika kau tahu siapa yang sedang bersamaku, sekarang"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Hahaha, datang ke World Graviration, sekrang. Jika tidak, kau akan menyesal",_

_Dengan diakhiri tawa Orochimaru memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung menuju World Gravitation. Kata-kata Orochimaru masih __terngiang di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya cemas._

_"Haha…." Dengan panic Naruto langsung berlari menuju Ibunya yang sedang dibekap di kursi. Ia tak sanggup menyaksikan orang yang paling berarti untuknya menjadi korban kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya dulu ia berangkat dan menjadi budak kegilaan Dr Orochimaru. Dengan air mata dan perasaan yang hancur Naruto terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu ibunya._

"_Haha, ada apa? Kenapa haha ada di sini?", ucap Naruto sambil membuka ikatan dan lakban yang membekap ibunya._

_Tanpa menjawab Kushina langsung memeluk anaknya. Ia sangat rindu pada anaknya itu. Sudah setahun ia tak melihat wajah anaknya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan ibunya. Pelukan yang telah lama ia nanti-nantikan. Sayang, penebusan rindu yang telah lama menagih janji itu harus berlangsung di tempat dan suasana seperti ini._

"_Pria yang dulu membawamu itu yang telah membawa ibu ke sini. Kyuubi sudah meninggal. Saat ibu melawan, binatang-binatang itu langsung menembak kakakmu. Perilaku kejam mereka itu benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni", ucap Kushina sambil menangis sesegukan._

_Sementara Naruto hampir tak sadarkan diri mendengar apa yang diucapkan ibunya._

"_Hiks, Tolong bilang ini hanya mimpi, Haha. Kenapa harus seperti ini?", Naruto berucap dengan air mata kepedihan yang membuat hatinya saat ini entah serupa apa._

_Prok…prok…prok_

"_Kau datang tepat waktu, sayang. Dan sekarang, aku minta kau kembali ke Oto bersamaku. Kau tahu? Aku mendapat banyak masalah saat kau pergi. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi", ucap Orochimaru._

_Naruto hanya menatap benci pada Orochimaru. Ia tahu, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak akan menang melawan "orang gila" itu. Terlebih lagi, sekarang yang utama ada keselamatan ibunya. Mata sembabnya kini penuh kebencian. Mengapa ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini? mengapa ada orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hati seperti dia?_

"_Kita akan kembali ke Oto besok pagi. Ibumu akan ikut bersama kita" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi._

"_Aku tidak mungkin menyeret Haha ke dalam neraka itu. Meski aku ingin sekali tinggal bersama Haha selamanya, aku tidak boleh membuat Haha sedih ketika melihat anaknya menderita", batin Naruto sedih._

"_Haha, Naru harus menuruti perintahnya agar kita tetap selamat. Di minta agar Naru kembali ke Oto. Tapi, Naru nggak mau menyeret Haha ke dalam masalah ini. jadi lebih baik sekarang Haha pergi ya. Haha kembali saja ke rumah nenek. Mereka tidak akan tahu tempat itu. Naru mohon Haha nurutin Naru ya, Naru nggak mau terjadi sesuatu sama Haha", ucap Naruto sambil berusaha menguatkan diri dan menenangkan ibunya._

"_Naru, kita pergi sama-sama ya. Lelaki itu sangat kejam nak, Haha tahu selama ini kamu sudah banyak menderita karena bekerja dengan pria sekejam dia", ucap Kushina sambil memandang anaknya khawatir._

"_Tidak Haha. itu terlalu berbahaya. Sebaiknya Haha saja yang pergi. Percayalah, suatu saat Naru akan kembali. Naru akan mencari cara agar bisa menyusul Haha. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia tanpa ada orang seperti dia lagi. Ayo, waktu kita sedikit. Naru akan mengantar Haha keluar melewat penjaga. Setelah itu Haha cepat ke terminal dan berangkat ke rumah nenek. Naru yakin mereka tidak akan tahu rumah nenek karena tempat itu sangat terpencil",_

"_Tapi Naru…"_

"_Naru mohon Haha! Inilah yang terbaik", ucap Naruto meyakinkan ibunya. Dengan berat hati Ibu Naruto pun akhirnya menuruti anaknya itu. Sungguh hatinya begitu sedih melihat keluarganya seperti ini. hatinya begitu tak rela harus berpisah lagi dengan satu-satunya buah hatinya saat ini._

_Dengan hati-hati Naruto menuntun ibunya untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Setelah melewati penjagaan ketat penjaga, Naruto dan ibunya pun sampai di pinggir jalan. Naruto langsung menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan sedang lewat waktu itu dan meminta agar mengantar ibunya ke terminal. Naruto memberika sejumlah uang ke pada ibunya dan melepas ibunya dengan senyum kepedihan. Andai saja keadaan hatinya dapa dilihat, maka hatinya yang sekarang benar-benar tak berbentuk. Sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus berpisah lagi dengan orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. sisa dari kepingan hatinya setelah ia kehilangan segalanya. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi bila kepingan itu pergi. Hatinya bukanlah hati lagi, itulah yang terjadi_

_Naruto bergegas kembali ke dalam. Dr. Orochimaru pun masuk dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah luput dari senyum senang bermotif licik. Senang melihat orang lain tersiksa._

"_Hallo, my princess! Tidakkah kau sadari? Kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang akan kau sesali seumur hidupmu"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_hahaha…. It's so funny baby. Kau itu jenius. Tapi lihatlah kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan! Ibumu sedang dalam bahaya, sekarang. Itu adalah balasan karena telah berani melawanku"_

"_Haha…." Dengan air mata yang keluar tanpa diperintah Naruto berlari keluar sambil terus mengusap air matanya. "Haha, maafin Naru, harusnya Naru menyadari ini sejak awal. Mana mungkin kita dapat keluar begitu mudah dari gedung ini?"_

"_hahahaa…" Orochimaru hanya tertawa sengang melihat Naruto berlari keluar._

"_Haha….., keluar dari mobil itu! Ini jebakan…" Naruto berteriak dengan suara parau sambil terus mengejar taksi yang membawa ibunya. Sekuat tenaga mengejar taksi yang cukup jauh darinya. Kaki telanjangnya kini penuh darah. Tanpa alas kaki, berjalan di aspal yang kasar tentu akan membuat telapak kakiny berlumuran darah. Namun itu tak menghalangi langkahnya mengerjar ibunya._

_Dan…_

"_Haha…." Langkah Naruto terhenti. Sesuatu baru saja terjadi. Di kejauhan sana taksi yang dikendarai ibunya meledak begitu saja. Seperti letupan-letupan luka dalam hati Naruto. Beribu perih kini menghampirinya. Perih di tlapak kakiny, perih di hatinya, pedih di kerongkongannya, dan sesak di dadanya. Sungguh, semua itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Ia hanya mampu menatap piluh, tak dapat berkata. Ia sedih dan bingung mengapa dunia begitu kejam memperlakukannya. Satu-satunya kepingan hatinya telah pergi._

"_hiks hiks", hanya suara kepedihan __ yang keluar dari bibir Naruto._

_Semuanya telah berakhir. Benar-benar berakhir. Dalam gelap malam yang tiba-tiba terang akibat ledakan api itu, Naruto hanya mampu berdiri tak bergeming._

_Dalam suasana seperti itulah, Dr. Orochimaru datang._

"_Jangan menyalahkan orang lain, sayang. Ini semua salahmu. Hahaha…."_

_Karena suara kejam itu, Naruto menoleh. Tatapannya lemah namun penuh benci. Dengan sisa kekuatan, ia berjalan tertatih menghampiri orang di depannya._

"_Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? Mengapa kau mengambil semuanya dariku, tapi membiarkanku hidup?" ucapnya lemah namun penuh dendam._

"_Kau iblis!", Naruto tak mampu berkata lebih banyak lagi. Ia tak mampu mengnungkap betapa hancur hatinya saat ini. ia tak mampu lagi menceritakan apapun pada dunia. Dengan lemah ia menoleh, memandangi api yang masih berkobar._

"_Haha…..", bibir kecilnya berucap pelan. Entah apa yang ingin ia ungkap, ia sungguh kehilangan segalanya sekarang. Serasa ada goncangan hebat dalam jiwanya. Goncangan hebat yang merampas seluruh kekuatannya. Hidupnya telah pergi…pergi…._

Dan begitulah takdir memperlakukan hidup…. Tak berselang lama setelah kejadian itu… bumi tergoncang hebat. Gempa… entah harus dikatakan bencana atau apa? Tapi karena gempa itulah Naruto dapat terlepas dari Orochimaru…

Seperti itulah sebagian dari kisah hidup dari seorang gadis yang ternyata bernama Naruto. Ia masih sulit menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali tenggelam dalam luka tak berujung.

###EndOfFlashBACK###

"Hiks", persis dengan kejadian saat itu. Ia tak dapat mengucap apapun. Goncangan hebat itu terulang lagi. Goncangan hebat dalam hati.

"Naru….", ucap Sasuke yang segera tersadar bahwa di tempat itu tidak hanya ada dia dan Iruka.

"Naruto….", Iruka bergumam lemah. Perasaan bersalahnya benar-benar memuncak sekarang.

"Jadi.., Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah kata meski sulit. Tak terlihat air mata seperti dulu. Hatinya mungkin lebih kuat sekarang.

"Kau…", Naru menatap Iruka dengan tatapan yang entah harus diartikan apa. Kecewa? Benci? Dendam? Marah? Entah apa yang harus ia katakan untuk mengungkapkan lukanya.

Namun, kekuatan hatinya tak bertahan lama, air mata yang tadinya tak mau menetes dan tak harusnya menetes pun mengalir mengarungi wajah yang telah begitu terbiasa dengan air mata. Wajah cantik, ungkapan luka, ungkapan rindu.

"Haha…", Naruto menangis , menangis karena rindu yang begitu kuat pada ibunya. Dengan suara parau, ia memanggil nama ibunya. Akhirnya, rindu yang sekian lama ia tanggung pun tak kuat ia pendam lagi. Karena hatinya tak sekuat rindunya, karena cintanya tak sebesar hatinya.

_Sungguh aku tak mengharapkan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertemu Haha. Andai itu bisa terjadi. Tuhan, benarkah keajaiban itu ada?_

"Naruto, maaf", Iruka benar-benar lemah sekarang. Kekuatannya hilang, hilang olah rasa bersalah. Kesalahan terbesar telah ia lakukan. Sungguh kejam.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, kembalikan ibuku! Hidupkan kembali nyawa yang telah kau bunuh itu. Kau tahu seberapa berharganya nayawa itu untukku? Apa kau tahu bagaimana hidup serasa mati?", ucapan 'gila' itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto. Apakah dia sudah gila? Bagaimana mengembalikan yang telah pergi?

Iruka berucap lemah "Ibumu, dia masih hidup. Dia….."

Seketika mendongak dan menatap Iruka "Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan membuatku gila. Apa belum cukup luka ini?", memukul dadanya yang begitu sesak. Sementara Sasuke hanya mampu menangis. Pemuda itu menangis.

###NR###

Seorang wanita tua memetik sayuran hijau. Tubuhnya nampak begitu lelah. Dengan langkah lemah, ia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah, rumah yang lebih pantas disebut gubuk. Gubuk yang mencerminkan lama penantiannya. Sorot matanya tak lagi bersinar. Lama tak melihat cahaya hidupnya. Lama tak menggenggam kekuatan hatinya.

"Haha…", air mata gadis ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit sekarang. Ia kembali menyaksikan hal yang paling menyakitkankan.

"Haha.. hiks", dengan tagis kecilnya yang memilukan, gadis bernama Naruto ini hanya mampu berdiri mematung melihat wanita tua itu. Sudah 8 tahun…..

Wanita itu berbalik karena mendengar suara memiluhkan. Suara yang menembus dinding hatinya. Mengapa mendengar suara itu begitu menyakitkan?

"Naru….." ucap wanita itu bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes.

"hiks..", Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak dapat merasakan bahwa ibunya telah lama menantikan kehadirannya, menunggu janji yang terucap saat itu.

"Benarkah ini kau? Benarkah kau Naru anakku?", ibu Naruto masih merasa ini seperti mimpi. Benarkah ini akhir penantiannya? Benarkah hatinya telah kembali.

"Haha….hiks hiks", tangis Naruto pecah. Dengan erat ia memeluk ibunya. Tangisnya tak dapat berhenti. Ia merindukan ibunya, sangat merindukan ibunya. Seharusnya lukanya akan sembuh setelah bertemu hidupnya. Tapi lukanya justru bertambah parah.

"Mengapa begitu lama? Mengapa baru datang sekarang?"

"Haha, Maaf. Apa Haha begitu menderita tinggal sendiri di tempat sepih seperti ini? Apa Haha baik-baik saja? Maaf selalu membuat Haha menderita",

"Tidak, sayang. Haha bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Kau telah kembali",

"Haha begitu kurus. Apa Haha kekurangan makan? Lihatlah diri Haha! Mengapa Haha tidak menjaganya dengan baik? Hiks",

"Kau ada di sini sekarang… itu sudah lebih dari cukup…"

###N~R###

Sasuke menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Ia ikut senang. Sebab ia merasa sakit jika harus melihat penderitaan gadis itu lagi.

"Aku harap kau bisa tertawa lepas lagi setelah ini, Naru", ucapnya.

FIN

* * *

_**Saat seluruh sisi dunia serasa membunuhku, hanya kau alasanku bertahan**_

_**Saat hatiku meringis piluh karena terhimpit, kaulah alasanku tetap berdiri**_

_**Dan saat melihatmu hilang karena kebodohanku**_

_**Hatiku serasa tak berfungsi lagi**_

_**Tak bisa merasakan sakit, tak bisa merasakan senang**_

_**Aku lupa cara tersenyum, lupa cara menangis**_

_**Yang ada hanya hampa**_

_**Tapi, izinkan aku untuk bertahan karena satu hal**_

_**Menghukum diriku karena telah menyakitimu**_

_**Selalu membuatmu menderita, aku minta maaf**_


End file.
